leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ignite
level) true damage over time to a single target and reduces the health regeneration and the healing effects received by 50%. |cooldown = 210 |range = 600 |stealth = Yes |level = 8 |mastery = Summoner's Wrath |masteryeffect = While your Ignite spell is on cooldown, your champion gains 5 Ability Power and 5 Attack Damage. }} Ignite is a targeted summoner spell. It deals a moderate amount of true damage over 5 seconds and reduces healing and regeneration effects on the target by 50% for the duration. Strategy affords players an offensive utility and damage spell that scales with level. Throughout Season 2 and Season 3, it has been a popular spell among summoners for its focused and aggressive nature. A well-placed healing reduction debuff from can severely limit the effectiveness of enemy healing items, as well as healing abilities from champions like , , and . This also applies to lifesteal and spell vamp effects from items and abilities such as and . Furthermore, true damage pierces fully through armor and magic resist, and is not mitigated by damage reduction. This makes an effective counter to mitigation-based items and abilities like the defensive stats from and . Notes * removes the damage over time component of , but not the healing reduction. * The healing debuff from does not reduce the amount of temporary health gained from shields like and . * Multiple uses of on the same target will not stack. ** A second application of on the target will refresh the duration of its effect, but will not provide any added damage or healing reduction. * The healing debuff from does not stack with any other abilities that apply a healing debuff, such as . * Casting ignite does not interupt channeling spells, e.g. ** When channeling a spell and you want to make sure the target is within range. If you cast while channeling a spell like while the target is out of range of your your champion will break his/her spell channel and move towards the enemy champion to cast * doesn`t stop a Backport (5.06.2013) Trivia * The icon for shows a great resemblance to since they are both icons of a hand holding a flame. Table of damage increase Patch History . 'V1.0.0.126 * Fixed a bug where visual effect would sometimes persist far beyond the actual duration. 'V1.0.0.97: * Now removes stealth when used. * Fixed a bug where could be cast while in stasis from . V1.0.0.96: * Damage per level reduced to 20 from 25. * Can no longer be removed by . V1.0.0.94: * Fixed a bug with 's tooltip cooldown value that made it seem shorter than it actually is. V1.0.0.72: * Can now be removed by . V1.0.0.70: * Now also reduces the target’s healing and regeneration by 50%. V1.0.0.52: * Fixed an issue that prevented from being cast while silenced. V0.9.25.34: * Range increased to 600 from 550. V0.9.25.24: Added * Deals 50 damage plus 25 damage per level over 5 seconds. This damage is not lowered by armor or magic resistance. * Burning Embers (mastery): While your spell is on cooldown, your champion has an additional 10 ability power. }}